2 mugs down
by franklygeeky
Summary: a drunk allen...enough said. I corrected the major errors and changed a couple of things. hope this is better!


I don't own D Gray man. If I did…well…I would be one of those successful university dropouts who found success in the media industry! =P

Note: this takes place shortly after they returned home from the whole edo destruction saga.

A/N: REALLY SORRRYYYYYYYYYY!! I uploaded the wrong version! My bad .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in moments like this that Kanda questioned fate. Why, on God's beautiful green earth (after removing the numerous akumas…which most certainly part of his ineffable plan – right?) did he have to be experimented on.

Heck, he would much sooner pick up a pair of Lavi proof ear plugs and stay in the sick bay with Krory ("Kuro-chan!") but no. He was pulled by his revered master to the victory party under undue influence from a rabbit. ("Yu-kun needs some fresh air!") Tiedoll must have a secret fattish for rabbits. Kanda was almost certain about that.

As promised by Komui, there were lots to drink. This was extremely ironic since they were supposed to be priest (note, not fryer) under the strict orders of the pope. Then again there was Cross and all mighty Judgment. Go figure.

"BAKA DESHI! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS!" bellowed Cross as Allen drained his second mug worth of excellent German butter beer and collapsed promptly on the floor groaning about how his master was worse than the Millennium Earl.

Kanda frowned at this; wasn't Allen supposed to be AWAY from Cross. That man was the living plague (or so that was how he was described by Tiedoll – to be avoided at all costs yet necessary to cut down the population). So for better or for worse, he opened his mouth and asked the moyashi of an exorcist, why.

When Allen gave him that sinister smile, Kanda flinched slightly. Those eyes and _that_ smile.

"Won't you like to know?" asked Allen sinisterly.

"No"

"I told him I was bored…" began Allen, the evil look he had growing smugger.

"Mo…"

"he asked me what I usually did and I told him I played cards"

"ya…"

"he said he never played before"

"shi"

"I NEVER lose at cards!" *sinister laughter*

"che"

"you don't believe me?" *glare*

"…"

"Are you strong enough to take me?"

"…loser gets their hair cut and sold as a wig"

"you have an unhealthy obsession with my hair"

"no…you do"

"I don't!"

"you told that baka usagi to braid it"

"I did not!"

"Let's settle our debt man to man Tiedoll...Allen!" bellowed Cross across the bickering pair. There was a charged aura so being the manipulative man he was, he took advantage of it.

"Go YU KUN!" was Tiedoll's reply.

_What a perfect party_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With regard to the building _expenses _and the inherent _friendship _at stake, a manly battle was not compromised. LIQOUR HOLDING *Cross had a face palm*

There were tables and barrels. Like the man/boy they were the settled down opposite of one another. Their eyes locked in a fierce battle of dominance. There was no way Kanda was going to back down from challenge…especially one that involves his precious blue locks. (He likes his hair – it is soft smooth and shiny)

Lavi took his place in the front row. He is Bookman Jr. There is NO WAY he is not going to record something as important as this.

As the mugs were thrown carelessly on the table, Kanda thought it was only fair to issue one last warning. "Moyashi...pull out. You can't do this"

*snort* "This is coming from a person who lives of soba"

"Don't insult the soba"

"SO-BA"

"What is your favourite flower?"

"heh?"

"So that I can put them on your grave"

"What is yours?"

"…"

"The first mug!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

**Sometime later…**

"Urgh…n *hic* nooo"

"moyashi *hic* th-this i-*hic* all y-uall *hic* fu-alt *hic* "

"urgh…."

"Is anyone going to help them?" asked Lavi worriedly.

"La-lav lav…" murmured Allen with a drunk smile on his face. Lavi cringed. Maybe not…in Rome do as the Romans do. When your friends are drunken mess on the floor, follow the crowd and leave them be. He was not looking forward to a morning/afternoon Kanda. Though he might turn up during the waking period to see what the reaction would be.

_**The next day…**_

"DAMN MOYASHI GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"heh?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING?! REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM _**THERE **_NOW!"

Ah yes…Kanda always liked his soba with bean sprouts.


End file.
